vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy´s)
|-|Original= |-|Withered= |-|Blacklight= Summery Foxy is one of the four core animatronics that appear in Five Nights at Freddy´s franchise. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Foxy the Pirate Fox Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's Gender: ''' Genderless, referred to as male '''Age: At least 20 (Same/Similar age as Freddy) Classification: Possessed animatronic Powers and Abilities: |-|Physical Body=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry (with hook and teeth), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 2), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Berserk Mode (Goes into an aggressive state around adults, even to the point of overcoming their innate passivity during the day), possibly Information Analysis (As the original animatronics were retrofitted with some of the technology of the "Toy" animatronics, they could potentially have the facial recognition software connected to a criminal database) |-|Crying Child=Non-Corporeal (Is a spirit), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Type 7 and 8; Is a ghost, and will only rest if the "Happiest Day" is achieved), limited Possession (Of inanimate objects; Comparable to the crying child in Golden Freddy and the Puppet), possibly Illusion Creation (Similar to the other crying children who seemed to be responsible for the changing walls and strange messages in FNaF 1) |-|Ultimate Custom Night=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Types 2, Pseudo 3, and 7), Natural Weaponry (with hook and teeth), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Body Control and Pseudo-Regeneration (Mid, at most High-Mid; Can put self back together from ripping himself to pieces to fit under a door), Pain Resistance (Isn't harmed by ripping himself apart), possibly Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of shoving a full-grown man into an animatronic suit with such force that it crushes his skull to the point that only his eyes and teeth survive. Can bite hard enough to crush a human skull) | Wall level (Comparable to the other animatronics) Speed: Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza within a few seconds) | Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within a few seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can crush a grown man with sheer force) | Class 1 to Class 5 (Comparable to other animatronics who can tear the Player apart. This would include ripping the limbs, and likely the head, off the body) Striking Strength: Wall level (Bangs a metal security door so hard that it drains power with each strike) | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be able to scale to Springtrap, who was able to survive the burning of Fazbear's Fright) | Wall level Stamina: Extremely high, due to being a robot | High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee ranger Standard Equipment: None | None Intelligence: At least average, due to being possessed by the ghost of a child | Unknown, likely Average (Should compare to the other animatronics) Weaknesses: Foxy can easily be tampered with and/or reprogrammed, can be warded off with a flashlight, and can only operate from midnight to 6 AM. Foxy will normally refuse to harm anything that visually seems like a human child. He is also vulnerable to heat based attacks | None notable Keys: Canon | Ultimate Custom Night Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Scar (The Lion King) Scar's Profile (Canon Foxy was used and the Roar of the Elders was restricted for Scar) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Robots Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Foxes Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Tier 9 Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Hook Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Berserkers Category:Information Analysis Users